The Onc-Ler's Lament
by MariTorre3
Summary: We know about the Once-Ler and most of his family, but what about his father? A short story about the night that the Once-Ler's father Daniel left and how it changed him for the better. Mostly set from Daniel's POV WARNING!: some swearing and implications of devious acts. I do not own any of these characters dreamworks has all the rights.


**WARNING!: some swearing and implications of devious acts**

**A/N: I just finished watching The Lorax and I started wondering more about the Once-Ler and his family. Why are they so mean to the Oncie and how can he still maintain an undeterred optimism? How did Isabella, (Once-Ler's mom) Brett, Chett and Onc-Ler end up living with his aunt and uncle? And what ever happened to his dad? And that is basically how this little story came to be. The persona of Daniel (Onc-Ler's dad) is mostly taken from **_**askonclerdad **_**on tumblr since I could find almost no information about him. This takes place about five years after once-ler's parents got married. Brett and Chet are 6 and Oncler is 4. Hope you enjoy it! It's my first Lorax FF so please enjoy and don't forget to Rate and Review :)**

The Once-Ler's Lament

"Stupid bitch thinking she can keep me locked up here, I'll be damned if she can…" he whispered as he stuffed more clothes into his duffel bag, trying to do so quietly. Next to him on the bed his wife shifted in her sleep. Daniel stopped and held his breath thinking that she might be waking up instead she snored and turned over the other way. He let out a sigh as he stared at her back thinking about how it all got like this. He had been an amazing rockstar with a band, fans filling stadiums and cheering, practically rolling in money, and groupies ripe for the picking. That's how he met her, she was the most eager of the bunch, and boy did they have a fun night! They dated for a while and pretty soon she got pregnant with the twin boys Brett and Chett. They eventually got married and had another son. When they got married Daniel was sure they would both buckle down and take the responsibility together and raise a happy family. Thing's went downhill fast when Isabella started buying more and more useless crap for herself and going out all the time leaving him alone to watch the boys. About the same time the band started seeing thinner and thinner crowds and eventually they just broke up. He tried looking for work, getting odd jobs but nothing seemed to stick.

Daniel's thoughts were broken by the sound of her content sigh and the smirk that formed on her face. Even when she slept she looked malevolent, it made him sick. Recently he started to notice that she wasn't just a bad a wife but a terrible mother. He had come home just today to find her sitting in front of the television set Brett was pushing a footstool underneath her feet while Chett fanned her off with an old hand held fan. "ONCIE!" she had screamed and as Daniel turned his head he saw his smallest son struggling to hold a giant bowl of potato chips "coming mommy" he had said weakly and insignificantly. That had been the last straw for him, even the memory of it was enough to make him grit his teeth as he shoved the last of his clothing into the bag. As he closed the door to the bedroom he looked around thankful that he would never have to see it again.

He crept silently down the stairs, passing a few family portraits along the way. He stopped at one with just him and his boys on a fishing trip, it had been taken a few months ago. Daniel had his arms around all his boys, each of them proudly displaying the salmon they had caught that day Oncie's being the biggest. While Daniel regretted ever even meeting Isabella he never regretted his children, he truly loved them. He had considered taking them with him but that wouldn't have worked. He was going to get back on his feet getting the band back together, and then when he was successful again he would come back and take his boys with him! As he reached the bottom floor he opened the door to the kids room, he gave each of them a kiss on the forehead and left. He grabbed his wallet, keys and after thinking about it grabbed the fishing picture on the wall.

As he was unlocking the front door he didn't notice that the lightest and smallest sleeper in the house had awoken and was walking into the living room. "Daddy what are you doing?" said little Oncie as he rubbed his eye sleepily. Daniel winced as he heard the little boy, he turned around and smiled "Hey kiddo, what are you doing up so late?" "I heard a noise and I got scared." The father lovingly picked up his son who soon noticed the duffel bag and the open door. "Are you going somewhere daddy?" Daniel looked down at the bag and back at his son "Yes, im going somewhere far away for a very long time…" the words trailed off almost like someone else had been speaking instead of him "Can I go with you daddy? Please?" the little boy asked innocently now wide awake and looking at his father eagerly. "Um… no" "But I'll be really good, I will help clean my room and I'll eat all my vegables' please daddy, I wanna go with you." The four year old now looked close to tears as he clutched the sweatshirt his father was wearing. It was like a stab in the heart and he felt so selfish leaving him, Brett and Chet, he even felt a little sorry for Izzy. But as much as it hurt he knew he couldn't stay there anymore.

He looked into his son's large blue eyes, the ones identical to his own and sighed. "I have to go kiddo there's just some things I gotta do." He kissed his forehead and gently set him down. "But remember Once-Ler no matter what happens in life, no matter how many people say you can't go for it! Go for your dream don't let anyone stop you" he grabbed his son's shoulder's and brought him close for a big hug " and remember Oncie that I love you and your brother's very much and I'll miss you every day." The four year old reached his hands around his father's waist as much as his little arms would let him "I love you too daddy." They stayed like that for a few moments before Daniel reluctantly let go. "Now go to bed and get a goodnight's sleep ok kiddo?" he said with a smile and a quavering voice. The little boy nodded and sent a small smile back before walking back to his bedroom and crawling back under his big boy covers. Daniel let out a long tired sigh and silently closed the door to the house that had once held hope and excitement for the uncertain future ahead, but was now a grim reminder of his broken dreams of becoming a rockstar.

Oncie lay in bed still wide awake listening as his dad's car churned the gravel on the driveway and drove away. Tears began to sting at his eyes as he reached for his teddy bear with the fedora hat holding a little guitar, the one his daddy had gotten him for his birthday. "I wish daddy didn't have to leave" he thought as he snuggled the bear close "But I'm a big boy now and I gots to remember what daddy said." A look of determination came to his face as he said this "Im a big boy" he whispered aloud. With that said he curled even deeper under the covers and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Wow that was emotionally draining. Again I hope you all enjoyed it **** I know a lot of people say that Onc-Ler's mom's name is Roxanne but the Wiki page says Isabella which I don't think fits her at all nevertheless I've chosen this as her name. Please Favorite, Follow, Rate, and Review and if I get enough request I might make a second chapter. Thanks Guys :)**


End file.
